dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Kanto
Corey Burton (uncredited) |}} Kanto was an inhabitant of Apokolips and a loyal servant of Darkseid. History Arriving to Earth .]] When Darkseid first set his sights on Earth, he sent Kanto to supply Bruno Mannheim with Apokoliptian technology. Mannheim, meanwhile, had failed to commit a great crime; robbing a gold reserve with a tank, as Superman thwarted it. Mannheim was having a meeting with his lieutenants, grousing about how Superman ruins it for them, when Kanto appeared out of the blue. Intergang turned their pistols on him, believing Kanto to be an intruder, but Kanto calmly used a staff to break apart their pistols, claiming to be sent by "his boss", who was impressed with Mannheim and displayed some weaponry. The Intergang members were impressed, as one of Kanto's weapons was a laser so powerful that it turned tempered steel into melted goop. Mannheim wanted the goods, and was willing to pay dearly for them, only to be told by Kanto they were free. Still somewhat skeptical, Mannheim remarked that "free can be very expensive", but now was confident to lead Intergang on another heist. This time Intergang committed a train robbery, which the weapons were capable of beating back Superman. Kanto reappeared, saying he was pleased with Intergang's performance, and allowed them access to more advanced items. The alliance between Kanto and Mannheim was uncovered by Dan Turpin, who put an end to it with Superman's help. Disappointed with Mannheim's failure to kill Superman, Kanto left Earth and returned to Apokolips. Mannheim saw his underlings apprehended by the Metropolis police, and Turpin was coming to arrest him as well. In desperation, Mannheim jumped into the boom tube just before Kanto closed it. Mannheim then found himself on Apokolips where he would experience a different loss of liberty than being under arrest on Earth; now being bonded into slavery to Darkseid. Darkseid's Return A few years later, with Darkseid missing after his last encounter with Superman, Apokolips was caught in a civil war. During the war, Kanto sided with Virman Vundabar against Granny Goodness's faction. When Darkseid was resurrected, Kanto quickly showed his loyalty to him. As Darkseid expressed his wish to invade Earth, though, Kanto respectfully reminded him that the treaty with New Genesis was still in place. Darkseid smiled at Kanto and told him: "Where do you think I'm going next?" Background information *In the DC comics, Kanto was originally a student of Granny Goodness named Iluthin, who was accused of stealing weapons from Kanto 13, chief assassin of Darkseid. Iluthin was exiled to Renaissance Italy, where he fell in love with a woman named Claudia. They were to be married when Kanto 13 arrived and killed Claudia. In a subsequent duel, Iluthin defeated Kanto 13. Disappointed in his chief assassin, Darkseid killed Kanto 13, renamed Iluthin Kanto, and gave him Kanto 13's rank. *In the book ''Inferno ''by Dante, a level of Hell is called a "kanto", dependent on the chief sin the condemned was guilty of. Appearances * "Tools of the Trade" * "Alive!" References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:New Gods Category:Arms Dealers